onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 854
の脅威 ルフィ沈黙の戦い! | Romaji = Mogura no Kyōi - Rufi Chinmoku no Tatakai! | Airdate = September 23, 2018 | funiTitle = The Threat of the Mole! Luffy's Silent Fight! | funiAirdate = September 22, 2018 | crunchyTitle = The Threat of the Mole! Luffy's Silent Fight! | crunchyAirdate = September 22, 2018 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Roronoa Zoro -- Franky | rating = | rank = }} "The Threat of Mogura - Luffy's Silent Fight!" is the 854th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Sunny crew shatters all of the mirrors on the ship, and they make plans with Luffy to reunite at Cacao Island at 1:00 AM. However, Brûlée overhears this conversation and discovers that the other Straw Hats are alive. She reports this to Perospero, but to his horror, Big Mom decides to go to Nuts Island instead. Meanwhile, the Big Mom Pirates have invaded the Germa Kingdom. Back in the Mirro-World, Katakuri brings out his trident Mogura to attack Luffy. Luffy struggles to avoid its devastating attacks, and Katakuri continues to have the advantage as Luffy cannot hit him. Long Summary Brûlée finds another mirror leading to the Sunny, and Mascarpone and Joscarpone prepare to shoot flaming arrows into it. However, the Sunny crew quickly gets to work locating and breaking all the remaining mirrors on the ship, and the Big Mom Pirates are shocked as they shatter. Mascarpone and Joscarpone think that the Sunny sunk into the ocean which caused the mirrors to shatter, but Brûlée is suspicious about it. Luffy notices the mirrors shattering, and catches Chopper on the other side of the mirror shard in his possession. Luffy runs away from Katakuri and the Big Mom Pirates to talk to them in secret, and Chopper reveals that Jinbe saved them from Big Mom's tidal wave. The crew wonders how Luffy will get back to them, and they make a plan for Luffy to reunite with them on Cacao Island, where they intend to reach in 10 hours at 1:00 AM. However, at that moment, Katakuri assaults Luffy, shattering the mirror shard. Luffy struggles to get away from Katakuri while holding the tiny remnants of the mirror, but is smashed into the ground by a giant mochi axe kick, and his crew is greatly concerned. However, Luffy acts like everything is fine and approves the plan to reunite on Cacao Island, causing his crewmates to celebrate. In Sweet City, Count Niwatori asks Mont-d'Or about the status of the Straw Hats, worrying that they may have escaped from Totto Land. However, Mont-d'Or reassures him that the Territorial Sea Slugs will soon sense them, and they along with the Germa Kingdom will be overwhelmed. At the Germa Kingdom, the Big Mom Pirates have begun their assault. Yonji fights Charlotte Basskarte, and initially overpowers him as he easily deals with his flame shots. However, as Yonji charges at him, Basskarte uncovers his mouth and breathes a large stream of fire that consumes the former. As Luffy struggles to get up, Katakuri brings his trident Mogura out of his arm and correctly predicts Luffy's declaration that he will not die here. He mocks this declaration, and Brûlée pops out of a mirror to tell Luffy that he has no hope of beating Katakuri, saying that her brother is a superhuman who has never laid down since he was born. Luffy gets annoyed and tries to punch Brûlée, but Katakuri grabs his arm and throws him against the wall. Katakuri then transforms his arm into mochi and uses Mochi Tsuki to twist it around to strike at Luffy with Mogura. Luffy barely dodges the strike, and is awed at the damage left to the wall behind him before being forced to run away as the damage results in the entire section collapsing. As Luffy and Katakuri continue fighting, it turns out that Brûlée had overheard Luffy talking to his crew and found out that they were still alive. She contacts Perospero to tell him about this and reveals the plan to meet on Cacao Island, and this relieves Perospero as he thinks Pudding's cake baking operation on Cacao Island will enable him to cover up his lie. He tells Big Mom to go to Cacao Island, but to his horror, she decides to head to the nearby Nuts Island instead. Back in the Mirro-World, Katakuri maintains his advantage against Luffy by overpowering him with Mogura, and Luffy continues to be unable to lay a hand on him. He tries using Thor Elephant Gun to punch Katakuri into the ground, but Katakuri transforms into mochi to avoid it and after transforming back, he punches Luffy into the air before attempting to strike him with Mochi Tsuki again. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **After Katakuri assaults Luffy with Willow Mochi, he crushes Luffy with an attack similar to Gigant Axe. **Count Niwatori asking for an update on the Straw Hats and Mont-d'Or assuring him of the Charlotte Family's success. **Basskarte shows his face while fighting Yonji. In the manga, Basskarte's face was not shown yet. **After Katakuri tries to attack Luffy with Mogura, Luffy strikes back with Gigant Rifle. **Luffy trying to strike Katakuri with Red Hawk and Thor Elephant Gun. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 854